Peso the Curious
Peso the Curious is the 23rd episode of Disney Junior: The Animated Series. Summary Peso and Kwazii are at the beach when they find a box buried in the sand and take it back to the Octopod. Then Peso opens it and three magical spells fly out of it, turning all of Disney Junior Town into an upside down town and now Peso and Kwazii must capture them before it's too late! Plot The episode begins with Kwazii and Peso at Starlight Beach collecting sand dollars and seashells, including opened clams with pearls in them for Shellington to study on. Kwazii shows Peso the biggest sand dollar he found on the other side of the bay, and Peso shows Kwazii the biggest seashell that he found in the wet sand. Once they were done collecting, they head back to the Gups, but suddenly, Peso trips on something that was reflecting the sun's light. Kwazii helps him up and he and Peso look down at the strange object buried in the sand. Quickly, they dug the item out of the sand and soon they realized that it was a beautiful box engraved with pretty designs that is 100 years old. It also has some weird looking symbols on the middle of the golden heart that they couldn't understand. With awe, Peso ran his flipper over the lock but before he could open it, Kwazii stops him by putting his paw onto his flipper. He suggests that they should first return to the Octopod and give Shellington the seashells, sand dollars, and pearls to study on, then later look inside the box. Peso then agrees and they head back to the Gups, again. Later, when Kwazii and Peso finally arrived at the Octopod, they gave Shellington the items he needed to study on. Then, Sasha, Shellington's apprentice, approached to them and winked at Kwazii in her usual flirtatious way, which made Kwazii so disgusted and Peso a little confused. Luckily, Shellington managed to stop Sasha before she could do any more of her flirting with Kwazii by giving her an annoyed and sarcastic look. Shellington and Sasha then saw the box in under Peso's flipper and asked them where they found it. Kwazii explains that he and Peso found it buried under the sand while they were collecting seashells, sand dollars, and pearls. Sasha asks Kwazii in her usual flirty tone if she could take a peek into it, but he says no and Shellington agrees. Once Peso and Kwazii left the lab, Kwazii was feeling a bit more curious than Peso about what was in that box. Then suddenly, he hears some weird sounds and realizes that it was coming from the box even though it was closed shut. Peso asked him if he said something, but Kwazii told him that he said nothing and Peso then asks him that if there's nothing wrong with Kwazii, then he wonders why he keeps making those weird noises. Kwazii then probably realizes that it's just his stomach because he's hungry. So Kwazii decides to go to Clarabelle's Moo Mart for lunch, but before he could go, Kwazii hands Peso the box and tells him that they won't open it until he comes back, and Peso agrees. After Kwazii was gone, Peso goes to his room to wait for Kwazii. Then, the growling, purring, and howling noises start to act up inside the box, again. Peso stared at the box, almost hypnotized by it's magnificence. Peso shakes his head, and tells himself to not open it until Kwazii comes back, but he couldn't resist. So before what he was doing, he grasped on the lock and the lid flung open! Then out came three magic flying orbs that had three different colors: green, blue, and pink! The blue orb flew straight towards Peso, but he managed to duck just in time but then the orbs flew right out of the door and into the Octo-shoot! Peso quickly follows them down the Octo-Hatch as they head flew right up into the HQ! Characters * Trivia *This episode is based on Pandora the Curious from the Goddess Girls book series. Transcript To see the transcript of this episode, click hereCategory:Season 1 Category:Episodes Category:Magic Category:Comedy Category:Action Category:Adventure Category:Friendship Category:Flirting Category:Episodes focusing on Peso Penguin Category:Episodes focusing on the Octonauts Category:Episodes focusing on Captain Barnacles Category:Episodes focusing on Kwazii Cat Category:Episodes based on books Category:Goddess Girls Category:Episodes with images Category:Season 1 images Category:Octonauts images Category:Doc McStuffins images Category:Stuffy images Category:Lambie images Category:Kwazii Cat images Category:Peso Penguin images Category:Captain Barnacles Bear images Category:Dashi Dog images Category:Shellington Sea Otter images Category:Season 1 episodes based on books